


The Mid Yard Line

by marissalyn14



Series: Hollstein Drabbles [13]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, Oops?, a bit angsty at the end their by accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marissalyn14/pseuds/marissalyn14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Laura had actually tackled Carmilla?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mid Yard Line

“Mm. Devastating. Clearly I have no choice but to prove how wrong you are by hauling myself out of bed and saving your whiny ass.” Carmilla said, slipping her sunglasses back over her face and turning her back to return to the couch where she had been laying. She had wanted to help, but as soon as Laura shot her down, Carmilla decided it wasn’t worth it. Not right now anyways, Clifford over there on the right side of the caution tape could try and fix all of the winey ass’ problems without needing to lift a finger.

She heard Laura get up from her chair and push past the giant’s arms, ripping down the caution tape in the process. Carmilla chuckled, ready to lay back down, when the air was knocked out of her, leaving her in complete and utter shock. 

Little Laura Hollis had line-backed her leather-clad ass to the ground. 

Carmilla lay still for a whole minute, too stunned to do anything but lie there. 

Laura huffed, “If you think for even a second that-“

Carmilla snapped out of her confusion, quickly flipping them so that Laura was beneath her, her hands pinned down beside her head. Smirking at the shorter girl’s newfound dumbfounded face, she ground her hips down into Laura’s, smirking at the accidental moan that slipped past her lips.

“What was that, cutie?” Carmilla asked, grinning down at her ex.

Laura growled, noticing out of the corner of her eye as Danny left the room. She fought Carmilla’s strength, rolling them over, only to be rolled over again and re-pinned to the ground. 

“I hate you.” Laura spit out frustrated, pushing against the grip Carmilla had on her wrists. 

Carmilla hesitated at the words, her brows bunching together in hurt, as Laura pushed up and quickly ripped her sunglasses off of her face.

“And you’re indoors! You don’t need to be wearing sunglasses to seem cool and unaffected.” Laura continued, immediately stopping when she watched Carmilla quickly look away, her eyes were red-rimmed from what could only be assumed crying. 

Laura’s stomach bottomed out. Carmilla had been crying. She never cried, not in front of her. Laura didn’t know the girl had the action in her vocabulary. 

Carmilla didn’t move to slip off of Laura’s lap, the position too familiar to dismiss right away. 

“Carm, I-“

“Dude, did you seriously just try and rush a centuries old vampire?” LaF asked suddenly, leaning in the doorframe. 

Laura looked over as Carmilla snatched the sunglasses back and left the room, tripping slightly on the staircase as she went upstairs. 

“Seriously frosh, do you mind if I take some blood samples? Who knows, you could be the next hulk. Ruffalo’s got nothing on a college freshman trying to save the entire campus.” LaF said, ignoring the fact that they had just witnessed a languid vampire fail to be languid. 

Laura thumped her head back against the floor, sighing heavily. She thought she was the only one that cared about the breakup, but she somehow managed to forget the fact that Carmilla had professed her love to her while also walking out on her, but she came back. She came back because she had asked her too without having to ask at all.

**Author's Note:**

> So what'd you think? The sunglasses idea came from this post here:http://thisismyhalfroomcutie.tumblr.com/post/125300140155/carmillasleatherpants-willkarnstein-i-wonder
> 
> You can find me here: thisismyhalfroomcutie.tumblr.com


End file.
